The Prophecy part 2
by hadesgirl015
Summary: I own none of Rick's characters. Okay so I left at a cliff hanger but I have quickly saved you the trouble by uploading this 3 minutes afterward. This is the last book in this series:( and Amy must save Persephone who is being held hostage by the spirit of the pit Tarturas. Mean while Archie is missing and Nicholas is deathly ill. Will all of them be rescued?


Amy was falling for what seemed for hours but it probably only a few minutes, that was part of her ADHD, she had a hard time judging time. Oh yeah, falling she was falling into Tartarus, the deepest part of the Underworld. A place so evil, even her father Hades didn't come down here. When Amy finally landed at the bottom of the pit her leg exploded in pain. She knew it was broken, but obviously there was nothing she could do it.

She thought the only thing she could do was to eat some ambrosia. In small proportions the food of the gods could heal demigods. As Amy nibbled on the square of the godly food her leg felt better. Amy managed to stand and walk with little pain, like she had a bad bruise.

Now she had to get back to her mission, though she doubted that anyone could do it. She had to free Persephone, who was captured by Tartarus, the spirit of the pit. She was down here somewhere. She had to try to find her fast, because Persephone's mother, Demeter, was freaking out that her daughter was not back up in the world above yet. So she hit the United States with a blizzard. It was March 20th probably about four in the afternoon by now and there might be about a foot of snow.

As Amy was walking thoughts kept coming into her mind, Persephone hated her guts, but if she freed her, will she like Amy? Amy was also really worried about Archie. Archie was her best friend, practically a brother, he was kidnapped or something. He was the son of Hecate so Amy figured he would be fine, for a while any ways. She was more worried about her boyfriend Nicholas, the son of Poseidon. He was deathly ill with something. In fact, even down here in Tartarus over 1000 miles away, she could feel how close he was to death.

Amy could only hope that her pet leucrota Achilles did what she asked and was finding Archie and possibly a way to heal Nicholas. Amy knew Archie could do some healing incantations, so maybe he could heal Nicholas.

Amy also remembered that this is where monsters came after they were destroyed. Amy just thought of all the monsters that were down here, reforming. And here she was a demigod, a child of Hades no less. She was easy picking, especially with her hurt leg.

Amy noticed a small flower, just a small daisy that somehow was growing. The daisy was pointing a bit off to the right. Amy noticed about 100 feet away off in that same direction there was another daisy pointing the same way. Amy figured this had to be some sort of sign. These daisies might be pointing her towards Persephone, or a trap. Amy felt she didn't have a choice.

Achilles had found his way out of the Underworld via a cave. It let out in a forest, full of pine trees. He still couldn't get the image of Amy falling down screaming. The last words she told him still rang in his ears, "I will see you again. I promise."

Achilles trusted Amy with all his being, but he couldn't see how she was going to survive that fall. Even if she survived the fall there had to be at least a hundred monsters down there.

Achilles then noticed a mountain in the middle of the forest about two miles away. And he could smell demigod blood. He could make out a glitter of gold-ish light coming from the top of the mountain. It seemed that something was hanging off an edge.

The scent was somewhat familiar, smelled like magic. "Archie must be up there." Achilles said. He picked up his pace and started heading towards the mountain. Achilles wondered where he was. Somewhere in Northwest America most likely.

He heard the sound of hunting wolves howling. Then Achilles heard a horn. Not a car or truck horn. It sounded closer to a conch horn. No not a conch horn a hunting horn. A bronze tipped arrow grazed by his ear. Of course it wouldn't hurt him if it did hit him. Any metal known to man or god couldn't hurt a leucrota. But still it surprised him. The next thing Achilles knew, he was pinned down by three wolves.

About fifteen girls in hooded silver coats jumped out form the snowy bushes. They all had quiver of arrows on the back and a bow in their hands. They seemed to be a differing ages, the youngest maybe eight the oldest about seventeen. One girl who seemed to be the leader came forward. She had black spiky hair and sparkling blue eyes. She seemed about sixteen.

Achilles knew who they were. The hunters of Artemis, a group of immortal girls that hunted round the country, most likely the world, hunting and following the way of Artemis. So they couldn't date any guy.

Achilles struggled to get up. He wasn't going to attack the girls but he still needed to get away, save Archie, find a way to help Nicholas and Amy. The girl pulled off her hood and studied him.

"A leucrota, quite odd. In all my years of servitude to Artemis I have never seen one." she said.

"If you never seen one Thalia, then how do you know what it is?" a girl about ten asked.

"Because I have seen one before I was a hunter. Three actually. In a house in Richmond. It's been several years." The girl apparently named Thalia said.

"When?" the same girl asked.

"About let's see, twenty-five years ago." Thalia said. "Yeah, it would've been twenty-five years ago."

The girl didn't seem more than sixteen, but Achilles remembered that once they joined the hunters they stopped aging.

"How do we kill it than?" the girl asked. Achilles was starting to find this girl annoying.

"They can't be hurt by any metal known to man nor god. The way we killed them in Richmond is that we used Greek Fire." Thalia said.

"I don't have time for this." Achilles said.

All the girls except Thalia jumped back when Achilles spoke.

Thalia tried not to laugh, that was clear. "Leucrota can mimic human speech. This one is apparently smarter than normal and can make up his own sentences."

"Can you please just let me go?" Achilles asked.

"Why should we? So you can attack us and eat us?" that same girl said.

"Joan, call down. He's going no where." Thalia said.

"Come on! I need to get up that mountain save my friend's best friend and then get back to the Camp and help her boy friend." Achilles said all in one breath.

"Whoa, slow down." Thalia said, "Explain what is going on."

"I would be happy to, if you call off your wolves." Achilles said.

Thalia ordered the wolves of and Achilles got up right.

"Okay so, my friend, she's a demigod, daughter of Hades. Her name is Amy. Her friend Archie the son of Hecate is trapped up on that mountain. Her boy friend Nicholas is the son of Poseidon, is really sick. Amy is currently in Tartarus trying to save Persephone. Does that suffice?" Achilles said.

"So that's why it is snowing." Thalia said.

"So what are we going to do?" Joan asked.

"We are going to help." Thalia said.

"What?" Joan and about seven of the rest girls asked at the same time.

"Look, the fastest way to get rid of this snow will be to help him. Once we help this leucrota we can help this Amy free Persephone. Persephone will bring spring, and the snow will be gone." Thalia said.

"You will help me?" Achilles asked.

"Sure thing. Do you have a name?" Thalia asked.

"Achilles. Now follow me, Archie is on top of that mountain." Achilles said.

"Mt. St. Helen's? Is it safe?" Joan asked.

"It erupted over seventeen years ago, I am sure it is safe." Thalia said.

Achilles started to lead the hunters towards the mountain.

From inside the bird cage Archie had actually a pretty nice view. It would've been quite nice, if it wasn't twenty degrees and snowing, there was also the fact that he was stuck in a huge birdcage. Archie had figured out by now that he was on top of Mt. St. Helen's in Washington. But he was still wondering why. In the distance Archie heard hunting horns. They were probably two miles from the base of the mountain. How Archie knew that he had no idea. Archie was getting anxious, understandable, so he decided to try to use his magic again. He just tried a little fire spell. He muttered it under his breath. For a brief second a small flame was in his hands. "Warmth." Archie said, but two seconds later the fire was out. None of spells for survival lasted long in here. He also couldn't do any spells that could help him escape. It was almost like he wasn't aloud to save himself. Archie tried to sleep, which was hard to do, it being twenty degrees out, having nothing to lie on or to cover himself with. He also had a bite to eat or anything to drink in the past what was it twenty hours, almost a day? But after a while he drifted off. Literally the birdcage most not have been bolted in or anything. The moment a strong wind came the cage blow off the hook it was hanging from. The cage started falling, with Archie still inside it. As he feel Archie was screaming, naturally, but actually felt pretty calm. ***

Nicholas was vaguely aware of Chiron standing over him. Nicholas knew he was doing worst. Anything Chiron or the Apollo medics tried giving him, he just throw back up, even the nectar and ambrosia. His temperature had to be at least a 104 by now.

"Do we even know what is bothering him?" Jay asked. Jay was the best medic from Apollo.

"No. I haven't been able to figure it out." Chiron said.

"Let's try this." Jay said. He put a soaking wet rag on Nicholas' forehead.

Nicholas felt his temperature drop at least three degrees, and felt that he might be able to keep a little bit of food down. He didn't feel so dehydrated either. His headache got a bit better, but was still hurting. But he still had tunnel vision, but what he could see cleared up.

"Look the color is coming back to his face." Jay said.

"It might be the water." Chiron said.

"Of course! Water would heal him! Seawater is probably better. I am going to run down and get a bucket of it." Jay said.

"Hurry." Chiron said.

Once Jay was gone Nicholas managed to moan, "Amy?"

Chiron looked at him with astonishment, like he couldn't believe Nicholas could talk. "Hush, you have quite a fever."

"Where is Amy?" Nicholas asked.

"Trying to set things right." Chiron said.

Nicholas had some feeling in the back of his head, like he needed to remember something. Something from a dream. In his dreams he had been having there was always a huge snake, a python maybe.

"Giant Python." Nicholas said.

"What was that?" Chiron asked.

"The Giant Python venom." Nicholas said.

"You are poisoned." Chiron said, with realization.

Nicholas moaned and passed out again.

Amy felt stupid following a trail of flowers. Of course she had followed where a flower was pointing to find the thief who had stolen Hades' Helm of Darkness but this felt more ridiculous for some reason. Amy had only been down here for maybe an hour and thirty minutes, following the daisies for about an hour, and three monsters had already attacked her. First came the harpy. A big, fat, plump, chicken-lady who was missing a leg. Obviously she was not fully formed yet. Amy quickly turned to dust. Obviously the Lethe water made the monster dust forget how to reform, because it didn't move or even start reforming. After that came the drakon, which was a dragon with out wings basically. She had a bit of trouble defeating him but eventually he was a pile of sand that was on fire. Next came the gorgon. She had a bit of a conversation with the gorgon before killing her.

"Oh, snap Medusa!" Amy said closing her eyes.

"Oh, silly mortal, Medusa is my sister, I'm Stheno." the gorgon said.

"You can't turn me into stone?" Amy asked.

"Nope, everyone thinks I ought to though. Bummer that Medusa can but me and Euryale can't." Stheno said.

"Who?" Amy asked.

"My other sister." Stheno said.

"You know it is kind of gloomy down here." Amy asked, hoping to distract the gorgon.

"I know right. It's all dark and musty." Stheno started, she had her eyes closed, perfect. "I was hoping to get some flowers to brighten up the pl…" She didn't get a chance to finish before Amy cut off her head.

"You know. There are flowers right there." Amy said to the pile of dirt and sand now blowing away.

Amy continued on the flowery path, until she heard screaming.

"Let me go you fiend!" the voice said.

Amy had no doubt in her mind that voice was Persephone's.

They were about half a mile from the base of Mt. St. Helen's now. Achilles was actually pretty calm with the hunters. Even if that one, Joan, wanted to kill him. He only started freaking out when he noticed the cage was falling off the cliff. There was no doubt that was the cage with Archie.

"Oh snap." Achilles said.

"That can't be good." Thalia agreed.

"What?" Joan asked.

"That." Thalia said pointing and her finger following the cage.

"Oh." Joan said.

Achilles and the hunters broke into a run. They heard the sickening crash and ran faster. It took them four minutes to reach the spot where the cage had landed.

Surprisingly Archie was unharmed.

"Archie, you are okay?" Achilles asked in disbelief.

"Yep, I managed to survive." Archie said.

"How?" Thalia asked.

"Oh, the hunters of Artemis are here. Well I will tell you, but first. Do you guys have any food?" Archie said.

It took the hunters exactly one minute to set up camp, they could've done it faster but the four hunters caring the supplies took thirty seconds catching up.

The hunters had managed to snag two bucks and they sat down and started cooking them. Until than they gave Archie some berries to eat because apparently he was starving. Achilles had eaten that morning so he was good on food for a while.

"So when I was falling I managed to use my fire incantation to burn a hole in the cage. Then I jumped from it. Then I went all Human Torch and levitated myself slowly to the ground with my fire." Archie said between bites of venison.

"Interesting" Thalia said.

"I'm telling the truth." Archie said.

"I know you are. But it is just weird." Thalia said.

"We need to hurry. Nicholas and Amy might not have much time." Achilles said.

"What is wrong?" Archie asked.

"Nicholas is deathly ill and Amy is down in Tartarus." Achilles asked.

"Oh we better hurry!" Archie said.

"It's late, we better wait until morning." Thalia said.

"We may not have that long!" Archie asked.

"We will leave at first light." Thalia asked.

"But…" Archie said.

"No. We will need rest. We need to get to New York fast so we need the rest." Thalia said.

"Okay." Archie said. "Where will I sleep here?"

"You can sleep in this tent." Thalia said.

"Thalia that is your tent! Where will you sleep?" Joan asked.

"I will be fine." Thalia said.

Achilles realized that Thalia was going to sleep outside while Archie slept in her tent. Why was she doing that?

"Time for lights out everyone get in your tent." Thalia said. All the hunters obeyed and got into their tents.

Archie woke up from a nightmare in a cold sweat. He could swear that he could see Amy down in Tartarus.

"I need some fresh air." Archie said.

He got out of the tent he was sleeping in. Thalia's tent, why had she let him sleep in it?

Archie found Thalia leaning up against a tree, a blazing warm fire burned near by. She was up which surprised Archie.

"Hey," Archie said.

"What are doing up?" Thalia asked.

"I could say the same to you." Archie said.

"Good point." Thalia said.

"I got to ask you something." Archie said.

"Shoot." Thalia said.

"Why did you let me sleep in your tent?" Archie asked.

"You remind me of someone I used to know. Two people actually." Thalia said.

"Oh." Archie said. He sat down next to Thalia. "Who?"

"Huh?" Thalia asked.

"Who do I remind you of?" Archie asked.

"It is a long story." Thalia said.

"We have until dawn." Archie said.

"Good point." Thalia said. "Well when I was seven, my father Zeus, came back to my home. Started giving more attention to my mother. The only difference, this time, he was in his roman form, Jupiter. My brother was born. He was the reason I didn't run away. But two years later, mom gave him away to Hera. I didn't see him again until he was fifteen. He looks a lot like you."

"Oh." Archie said. When Thalia didn't continue he asked, "Who is the other."

"I don't like to talk about him." Thalia said.

"Oh, that's okay." Archie said.

"After I ran away, I met someone. He was a demigod. Traveled with him for a few years, about three or so. He was a son of Hermes. His name was Luke. When we got to camp, I, I sacrificed myself so he could live. We were being persuade by monsters. When I was dying my father turned me into a pine tree. I was a pine tree for maybe six years. I aged slower so I was about 15 by then. But I learned that Luke had turned evil. He decided to help the Titian Kronos over throw the gods of Olympus. He also looked a bit like you." Thalia explained.

"Did you care for him?" Archie asked.

"Yeah, he was like a second brother, than I felt a bit closer." Thalia said.

"Oh, then you became a hunter?" Archie asked.

"Yeah." Thalia said.

"So, how long till dawn?" Archie asked.

"Half-an-hour." Thalia said.

"So no point to going back to sleep." Archie said.

"I guess. Might as well get everyone else up." Thalia said.

Thalia woke up everyone one up and the hunters and they started breaking up camp. Which only took forty-five seconds.

"Okay, we are heading to Camp Half-Blood. We will be there by noon." Thalia said.

"How will we get there so fast?" Archie asked.

"We have ways." Joan said.

"Okay let's get going." Archie said.

Nicholas woke up with a cool cloth on his head. It smelt like ocean water.

"He's up." Jay called over his shoulder.

"Nicholas, how do you feel?" Chiron asked trotting up.

"A bit better." Nicholas said quietly.

"The sea water seems to be helping." Jay said.

"Let's see what your temperature is." Chiron said put a thermometer under Nicholas's tongue. After a minute the thermometer beeped. "101.3, significantly better."

"We need to contradict the Python venom. But how?" Jay asked.

"Archie." Nicholas said.

"Can't Archie do a really good healing incantation?" Jay asked.

"I believe so." Chiron said.

"But can it heal poison?" Jay asked.

"I think Amy told me once that he healed her of Chimera poison." Nicholas said.

"So we need Archie, who is missing." Chiron said.

"Wait I'm here!" Archie said running inside.

"Archie how did you get here?" Chiron asked.

"Achilles and the Hunters of Artemis found me." Archie said.

"I guess that is good." Jay said.

"Nicholas! What is wrong?" Archie said.

"Great Python venom." Nicholas said.

"Hold still." Archie said. Archie placed his and on Nicholas' chest. He said something under his breath.

Nicholas felt so much better. The venom felt like it was totally out of his system.

"That should do it." Archie said.

"Now we have to save Amy!" Nicholas said jumping up.

"You can't. She has to do this on her own." Achilles said.

"There has to be something we can do!" Nicholas said.

Amy had a hard time discerning whether the screams were of pain or terror. Most likely both. Amy walked towards it.

When she walked closer she noticed a woman standing in chains. She was chained around her wrist and ankles. The chains were connected to the ground. The woman had her back to Amy but was in a colorful faded dress, and had long black hair. What she could see of the woman's skin was very pale.

"Persephone?" Amy asked.

The woman turned towards Amy and showed her multicolored eyes that were washed out. "Amy Cheaney."

"Yes step-mother?" Amy asked.

"Why are you here?" Persephone asked.

"Here to rescue you." Amy said.

"Why?" Persephone asked.

"Look you want to be rescued or not?" Amy asked.

"I just didn't expect you to be the one to do it." Persephone said.

"Look, your mother is making it snow, and probably will refuse to stop it until you are safe. Now will you be quiet so I can cut your chains." Amy said.

"Oh you came?" a voice said.

"Oh snap." Amy said.

A figure appeared in the dark. A tall man about eight feet tall. He was muscular and had a murderous look in his dark deep eyes.

"Tartarus." Amy said.

"Indeed, it is quite exciting to finally met you in person." Tartarus said.

"Let Persephone go!" Amy said.

"Why don't you come over here and endeavor to take her." Tartarus said. He drew out a wicked long blade nearly as long as Amy was tall.

Amy drew her own blades. Amy charged Tartarus, it seemed like a stupid idea but it was the only thing she could do. She dodged Tartarus' first blow that was aimed at her head. She tried to get a swipe in at him but he blocked it. Tartarus got in a lucky blow and got Amy's arm. It cut super deep, it seemed to go all the way down to her bone.

Amy screamed in pain. Blood started pouring out. But lucky for Amy she got in lucky swipe and got Tartarus' leg. The Lethe water got on Tartarus' skin and in his wound.

Tartarus' eyes got milky white and as big as moons. "Hello?"

"Hey," Amy said.

"Who am I?" Tartarus asked.

"You are my friend, Kevin." Amy said.

"I am. What am I doing down here?" Tartarus asked.

"You live down here. I'm here to get my step-mother, Persephone." Amy said pointing towards Persephone.

"Yeah, I will let her go." Tartarus said. He unchained Persephone and she got up.

Amy was feeling faint from the loss of blood. Amy fell over, but surprisingly Persephone caught her.

"Let's get out of here." Persephone said.

She teleported out of the Pit and dragged Amy along with her.

Amy blacked out.

Right when Archie and Nicholas were planning on going to help Amy, she appeared on the bed they were standing next to.

"Amy!" Nicholas said, he couldn't believe it. One moment she was there the next she was there.

Amy was knocked out cold and was bleeding very bad from a bad cut on her upper arm.

"Stand back." Archie said. He pulled out some nectar and poured it on her cut. It started to close up until it was just a scar. Then Archie put some ambrosia in her mouth, and made her swallow it.

Amy took a shaky breath and her eyes fluttered open.

"Did I make it? Did Persephone get freed?" Amy asked.

"Yes you did great." Chiron said.

"Nicholas, you are okay?" Amy asked.

"I am now." Nicholas said.

He planted a short kiss on her forehead.

Amy sat up and seemed to be thinking, "So maybe since I rescued Persephone she will like me now."

"Possibly." Archie said.

"Hopefully." Nicholas said.

Nicholas felt warmer. The temperature outside must be getting back to a normal spring temperature since Persephone is back. Maybe the snow is gone now too.

"Come on Amy, I want to see something." Nicholas said giving Amy his hand.

Nicholas led Amy outside, sure enough all the snow was gone and there were plenty of blooming wild flowers.

"This looks amazing. I want to get changed into some clean clothes. These ones are sort of dirty and bloody." Amy said.

"Okay met you one the outskirts of the woods." Nicholas said.

"Sure thing." Amy said.

Amy walked off and headed towards her cabin. Nicholas headed towards the forest.

When Amy joined him she was wearing blue jeans and a blue T-shirt.

"How long will you stay? Do you have school tomorrow?" Nicholas asked.

"Is it the 21st?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Nicholas said.

"I can stay for about a week. Spring Break starts tomorrow." Amy asked.

"That is great." Nicholas said.

"You know all that time in Tartarus, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I felt how close to death you were. But when I was close to death, while actually fighting Tartarus, I couldn't feel you anymore. I guess it was because you got better. But I never stopped thinking about you or Archie. I don't know how I would survive if I lost you guys." Amy said.

Nicholas reached down and picked up a blue flower. He turned and stuck it in Amy's hair.

"You look lovely." Nicholas said.

"When I was claimed by Hades, I doubted anyone would ever fall for me, since I was the daughter of the god of the dead. But just a month later you showed up and my life changed forever." Amy said, quickly adding, "In a good way."

"I don't want to think about how life would be without you." Nicholas said.

"Me either." Amy said.

"Hey keep it PG!" a nymph said popping out of a maple tree.

Amy and Nicholas walked away heading towards the ocean. Hand in hand as the noise and action of camp surrounded them. It was good that things were back to normal.

But would thing ever be normal again, or was anything ever normal?

The End!


End file.
